


Submersible

by StarOverHeaven



Series: Pieces of Safety (Hybrid SMP) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Avian Tommy, Blazeborn Jack, Do not post to another site, Elytrian Phil, Gen, Hybrid SMP, Merling Niki, Phantom Wilbur, Shulker Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOverHeaven/pseuds/StarOverHeaven
Summary: Wilbur thinks that this lake could be a home for them.(Hybrid SMP)
Series: Pieces of Safety (Hybrid SMP) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Submersible

Wilbur liked water. It was cool and soothing on the sunburns that marked his skin, and kept the biting flames away when the sun rose high. It was even better when he submerged himself in the shade and laid fully in it, cooler than the warm heat of day and much more comfortable. 

He was a creature of night, the time when his eyes reflected the light with an eerie glow as the sun settled to sleep. When it got chillier and he could rise above the warmth of the deepest stone through the chill of the crust up to the surface. Another monster among many, for all that the move barely recognized him as one of their own half the time. 

But the water had also given him other gifts. 

"You hungry, Wil?" Niki asked, the fin-ears at the side of her head under her hair flexing. He sat up with a sleepy blink, and she offered him the cooked fish warmly with a sharp-toothed smile full of fondness. 

"Always! Thanks, Niki." He chirped warmly despite the sun-sleepiness in his bones and a bubble escaped her gills as she huffed a laugh and turned to disappear again with a flick of her fins. Somewhere above a shadow darted past, large wings spread and feathers catching an updraft as easy as breathing. A laugh followed it along with a half-enderman, and Wilbur watched his adoptive father swear vibrantly as Ranboo pearled him and Tommy jumped up to grab their father's feet as he passed over Tubbo's tree house. The oldest hybrid among them laughs loudly, half exasperated as he is dragged to earth by a flurry of hungry teenagers. 

It's… nice. 

Wilbur picks at his fish, appetite less demanding than usual. He hadn't "gone ghost" as they called it much at all today, instead taking a break to enjoy the sensation of being fed. 

That was the biggest problem, really, with being a hybrid - they were all used to starving, used to being hunted. One of the biggest giveaways to a hybrid colony was their food consumption, and Wilbur was far too used to starving. 

They all were. Before this place he'd only known the gnawing hunger, no matter Phil's dedication. They'd both been obviously hybrids - there was no hiding Phil's wings, massive as they were. The same way there was no hiding that Wilbur was ever so slightly see through, and the way he burned in the light. 

Now though? Now Wilbur didn't need to starve, sneaking through towns invisibly and taking food straight from houses as Phil flew far above in the clouds to meet him on the other side. Now they didn't have to be hungry all the time, could farm and fish and raise cattle. 

Now Tommy wouldn't get sick from eating meat when times were hard, and Ranboo didn't have to shiver in pain from the water slipping between Phil's feathers or between the leaves, and Niki wouldn't be alone in this place anymore. 

Tubbo wouldn't have to worry about hunters coming for his shell, Ranboo wouldn't be pulled apart for pearls, Phil and Tommy didn't need to worry about being kept alive barely to be plucked for years. Phil didn't need to worry about his wings being ripped off to be put into some disastrous attempt to give some human wings, Jack didn't need to worry about being ground to dust and powder, and Wilbur didn't need to worry about being skinned alive or forced to use his ability to steal, trapped in an obsidian cage like an animal. 

It was… safe here. 

It said a lot that the feeling was unfamiliar, but Wilbur was safe. Had a new friend in Niki, who was happy for company by her lake and who traded them fish for things she couldn't easily get. 

They could have a home here. Wilbur smiled at his hands, picking at his fish and sucking the juice from the meat as he glanced over at his family. Tommy peeped aggressively, enough that Wilbur could hear him in the distance - a familiar sound that Wilbur had first copied to tease Tommy, then later to make Phil laugh. It was… nice. To request food before this place from what little they had when the hunger ached and be able to eat without guilt was rare. 

It was like when they had bread and veggies for Tommy and Tubbo who preferred them, and Phil and Wilbur shared the meat between them ravenously, guilt ignored in favor of soothing their hunger. Wilbur often felt weak and miserable on top of his normal fragility from lack of food - brief moments of surplus were both binged upon and treated with a respect so deep it was almost religious. 

Now they didn't depend on wild roots and stolen food, and wild livestock lost to the wilderness. Now they had farms, and fish, and livestock. They had food. He didn't have to go hungry, didn't need to see Phil starve himself, didn't need to see Tommy hungry, or Tubbo struggle not to admit that he was hungry again. 

Wilbur savored the last bite of his fish, watching Phil distribute bread he'd traded from the nearby village he and Ranboo had saved from a raid earlier that day. His expression was exasperated, but fond - the stress lines had smoothed, and the gauntness of hunger was slowly fading from them all. There was luster to Phil's feathers again, and Tommy's looked less raggedy too. Even Tubbo looked more filled out. Hah. Phil'd out. 

Niki hummed beneath the water, carving out a home under the rippling water. Wilbur grinned at the bones if his fish then set them aside on the shore, far enough they wouldn't get swept into the water. He curled back into his nice cool shallow pool in the shade and watched his family sleepily, letting the sound of the water moving as Niki swam beneath sooth him back into a doze. 

Yeah. This could be home. 


End file.
